gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Press Your Luck
Press Your Luck (and its reboot Whammy!: The All-New Press Your Luck which was later shortened to Whammy! in 2003) is one of the most popular cult-classic game shows of all time. People answer questions to earn spins on the Big Board for a chance to win "Big Bucks"! However, there are evil Whammies lurking about. Each time one is hit, they will take away all of your accumulated winnings up to that point. The show itself is a remake of the short-lived 1977 ABC Daytime game show called Second Chance. Gameplay (Press Your Luck) The original Press Your Luck ran on CBS for a three-year run from September 19, 1983 until September 26, 1986 hosted by Peter Tomarken and announced by Rod Roddy. The gameplay was similar to Second Chance but with a slight few altercations. Question Round In the question rounds, Peter asked four questions one at at time. On each question the first player to buzz in had a chance to answer. The answer he/she gave became the first of three answers for his/her two opponents to choose from. A correct buzz-in answer was worth three spins while a correct multiple choice answer was worth one spin. In the event a contestant who buzzed in first ran out of time, that contestant had to sit out the rest of the question while the other two players played the multiple choice part of the question. In the event that no contestant buzzed in when time ran out, all three contestants played the multiple choice part of the question. 20 spins were available in each question round, but the highest one contestant can earn was 12 spins (which was achieved on rare occasions). In the pilot, Peter asked five questions for a maximum total of 25 spins, with the maximum that one contestant can earn being 15 spins. Capture.png|A pilot Question Round in progress. Notice that the letters are in red and in a different font. When the correct answer was announced, it remained and had a blue flash while the wrong answers disappeared. This was the fourth question in the first round, which was "According to Security World Magazine, what item of clothing is most likely to be lifted by shoplifters?" Capture.PNG|A series Question Round in progress. When the correct answer was announced, it would light up in blue or green and flash. PYL 02.PNG|A Question Round from Michael Larson's show. This was the third question in the first round, which was "What member of the wedding party is responsible for giving the check to the clergyman?" PYL_XMAS_Jewish_Holiday_Answers.jpg|Here's the second question from the second Question Round from December 20, 1983: "What Jewish holiday is known as 'The Festival of the Lights'?" PYL_Christmas_Question.jpg|Here's the first Question Round from Christmas 1985, and this is the fourth and final question, which is "According to 'The Christmas Story', is the word 'Magi' used to mean the Angel, the Star, or the Wise Men?" (heh heh, it's already multiple choice, so one spin is guaranteed to whoever gets it right; however, let's see who can buzz in for three spins!) The Big Board When the question round was over, the contestant island turned around for the contestants to see the big Press Your Luck game board. The fonts used were Franklin Gothic Demi Cond for the cash, while Times New Roman Bold was used for "+ One Spin" and prizes. The board consisted of 18 squares with the show's logo in the center. On the board were thousands of dollars in cash & prizes and Whammies. The contents of every square rotated every second, as there were 3 slides in each square. In the first round the player with the fewest spins went first. The player with the most money at the end of round one played last in round two. There are alternatives when the Big Board rounds occur: *If there's a tie for the fewest spins, the player on the left goes first. *If there's a tie for the most spins or money (in Round 2), the player on the right plays last. *If all players end up with the same amount of money in the first round, the question round decides. The player who wins the most spins in the second question round gets to play last in Round 2. *If there's a tie for the least money in Round 2, the player with the fewest spins plays first; if there's a tie for spins and money, the player on the left plays first. The player in control of the board played as many of his/her spins as he/she liked. On each spin, lights around the game board's spaces flash around the board, and the contestant stopped the board by hitting his/her button and by yelling "STOP!" When the board stopped, if the contestant hit a dollar value it was added to his/her score; if he/she hit a prize, it was credited to that player and its value was added to his/her score and that prize would be replaced with a new prize. If at any time the contestant hit a Whammy, he/she lost all his/her money and prizes up to that point, and hitting four Whammies took that contestant out of the game. Upon hitting a Whammy, a short cartoon was presented in which the Whammy would mock the contestant and take away his/her money and prizes in many ways possible; sometimes the cartoon would show the Whammy being crushed, flattened, hurt or otherwise humiliated in different ways. Sometimes, the Whammy was accompanied by his girlfriend Tammy (or his dog Fang). On some animations, the whammy would imitate several famous people that were popular at that time, including Liberace (he would play a piano until the chandelier above the whammy's head falls on him), Michael Jackson (dressed as the late pop star, glove and all, he would dance his famous Moonwalk to Jackson's hit "Billie Jean"), Boy George, lead singer of the band Culture Club (dressed in the singer's unusual attire, he would sing "Who Would Ever Hurt a Whammy?", a parody of the band's hit "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?", until a hammer suddenly appears and flattens him). After the cartoon, a Whammy card (accompanied by a "boing" sound) would pop up in front of the contestant. If a player Whammies out, his/her scoreboard is turned off and the remaining spins are discarded. In the first round, if a player has hit two Whammies, Peter always reminded that player, "You want to be careful about picking up a third Whammy in Round 1." In addition to the cash & prizes, some of the cash squares on the board were paired up with extra spins ($???/$?,???/>$??,??? + ONE SPIN). Each time any of those kind of squares was hit, the player's spin total was frozen and the money attached to that spin square was added to his/her money total. At some point during a contestant's turn, if that contestant fears that he/she is about to run into the Whammy on the next spin and/or is tired of pressing his/her luck, that contestant would pass his/her spins to the player in the lead or if he/she is in the lead had to pass them to the second place player. And should both players have the same score, the passing player would decide who to pass the spins to. The player with the passed spins must take all the spins until he/she hit a Whammy (at which point the remaining passed spins would be transferred from the passed column to the earned column) or has run out of those spins, and each time the passed contestant hit money plus a spin, the spin just played was transferred to the earned column. During the final spin of the game, a player must do any of the following in order to win the game: *Avoid hitting a Whammy if he/she is in first place. *If the player is in second place, he/she can pass the last spin to first place and hopes they hit a Whammy. *If the player presses, they will have to land on a specific square that will give them enough money to win the game or any cash amount with a spin to stay alive, depending on the difference between the two scores. *If the player presses and they trail first place by $5,000 or more, the only option is to stop on a square that gives them an additional spin to stay in the game (this helps if the spin was passed to 2nd place). Special Squares In addition to the cash (with & without a spin), prizes, and Whammies, there were other squares on the board that affected gameplay. *'Big Bucks': The most important square on the board always seen in square #12, which if hit, transferred that player to the highest amount on the board (always in square #4). **In the video game for the Wii, unfortunately, this guarantees a trip in Round 1 only. (Nevertheless) This inspired the catchphrase, "Big Bucks, No Whammies." *'Directional Spaces': Where the light around the square containing it would be moved to another square. **'Go Back/Advance Two Spaces: '''Where the light moved two squares away from it/them. **'Move One Space': The contestant had a choice between the two squares touching it. It's located on the top corner to the left in Round 1 and on the middle side to the right and toward the bottom left in Round 2. **'Pick A Corner': Premiered on Episode 115 John/Terre/Mac (February 28, 1984), it always appeared in square #6 in round two. It worked like Move One Space except (true to its name) that the contestant had a choice between the contents of one of the three corners of the board. In 1984 until mid-1985, a Whammy can be one of the choices since it was in the top left hand corner square (#1) but was never chosen. On Episode 356 Jon/Steve/Jody (February 5, 1985) the Whammy in square #1 was moved to square #18 swapping with $1400 (which was appropriate since it started out in square 1 to begin with). ***In Episode 165 Veronica/Catherine/Bob (May 8, 1984), the color of Pick A Corner changed to dark green with white text, and fades as seasons of the show pass by. ***As the final episodes drew closer, by the end of July 1986, Pick A Corner was replaced by $1000 + One Spin **'Across the Board': Premiered in Episode 639 Zena/Robert/Ellen (February 24, 1986), in Square #17, replacing $600. that space sent the light directly across from that square (to square #8). *'Double Your $$': First appeared on Episode 122 Susan/Nita/Michael (March 8, 1984); awards a cash prize equal to the player's current score, effectively doubling their money; prize values are not affected **On Episode 573 Rocky/Danny/Trish (December 2, 1985) after not being seen for over 1 1/2 years, Double Your $$ made a one-time final appearance in square #2 and was hit. **On Episode 147 Laurie/Nancy/Jim (April 12, 1984), this changed to "'Double Your $$ + One Spin'" with a dark-green background and yellow text. **In both cases, the space can only be seen in Round 2 and awarded once per game. Once collected, it is replaced by a regular prize. So in effect, this was a prize space. *'Add A One: Premiered on Episode 508 Nomi/Steve/Janis (September 5, 1985). So called because if it was hit, a one was added next to the dollar sign in that player's total (ex: $0 - $10, $2,000 - $12,000). If a player has more than $10,000 before the space was hit, $10,000 was added to the contestant's total instead. Originally located in Square #5, but on Episode 596 Ann/Betsy/Tommy (January 8, 1986), Add A One moved to square #7 until the series finale. Add A One was only shown in Round 1. Like Double Your $$ (+ ONE SPIN), it acted as a prize space, for once it was hit, it was replaced by a regular prize. *$2000 Or Lose One Whammy': First appeared on Episode 258 Kirk/Dee Dee/Teresa (September 17, 1984). It was a possibly important square added to the board. So called because whenever it was hit, the contestant had a choice to either add $2,000 to his/her money total or drop one of his/her Whammies. The latter choice was completely important, a godsend for contestants when they were in danger of whammying out of the game. Upon losing a Whammy, the appropriate Whammy card dropped back down into the contestant's desk. If the contestant did not have any Whammies when this was hit or if the player hits it on the final spin of the game, the $2,000 must be taken. The space was hit only once during the "Home Player Spin" contest and the in-studio contestant chose the $2,000 which went to the home player as well. It is not known what would have occurred if the player elected to lose a Whammy. The last Home Player Spin month didn't have this space. **This was found in square #16 in Round 2 until the left side of the board changed on Episode 356 Jon/Steve/Jody (February 5, 1985), where it was moved down to the corner square #15, swapping with $1500 + One Spin. On Episode 709 Scott/Paige/Jacques (June 17, 1986), it was moved back to its original spot in Square #16 **On Episode 568 Jill/Cheryl/Scott (November 24, 1985), $2000 or Lose One Whammy returns to square #15 after the final Home Player Sweepstakes, but has a slightly darker pink background and replaces $1000 + One Spin instead of $500 + One Spin Bigboardpilot.jpg|A spin from the pilot. Bigboardoriginal.jpg|A spin from the series. PYL 09.PNG|A spin from a different episode in progress. PYL 10.PNG|Here's the winner of that day's game. PYL Big Board Whammy Square.jpg Whammy_Early_'83.jpg PYL 07.PNG|This is the Whammy space. BOO! A space you do ''not want to land on...that is, unless you have $0 already. But if you hit that space four times, other than winning $0, you'll be out of the game! PYL_Whammy_Space.PNG PYL_Elvis_Whammy_Peforming_on_The_Big_Board.PNG PYL 11.PNG|Whoops. Stopped the board a little too early or a little too late there, pal. PYL 12.PNG|That darn Whammy! "I'm open! I'm open! Throw me the bomb! (actual bomb is thrown to him) Throw me the..." PYL 13.PNG|BAM! "Oh, no..." And your money's gone. Talk about a flag on the play! TarzanWhammy.jpg|It’s Tarzan! As he flies by, each digit (including the dollar sign) disappears one at a time. TarzanElephant.jpg|The elephant will have his way with Tarzan for antagonizing him! Umpire Whammy.jpg|The Umpire has a message for Tinker: “You’re out!” This will happen if you get 4 Whammies. Cruiseship.JPG|This is another one of those four-Whammy animations. "Hasta luego, arrivederci, bon voyage. That means goodbye!" Barbershop.JPG|The third four-Whammy animation, featuring three Whammies and Fang the Dog as a barbershop quartet. 2000L1W.jpg|$2000 or Lose 1 Whammy came in 1984. It helped contestants who were in danger of Whammying out. Press Your Luck - Aaron-Laura-Nancy (Close-up of Laura).jpg|Possibly Laura's reaction from a Whammy. Caroling Whammies.jpg Caroling_Whammies_alt.jpg Winning the Game The player with the most money at the end of Round 2 won the game and kept all cash & prizes won. When a contestant won the game, all 18 squares on the game board flashed on and off in unison. If the game ended in a tie, the players who were tied won the game and kept their winnings. A player would also win the game if two contestants "Whammied out", and if the last player standing has not taken his/her spins, that player would play "against the house" by taking as many of his/her spins as he/she liked and stopped whenever he/she wanted, unless he/she also "Whammied out", in which case there would be 3 new players on the next show. More often than not, that player would choose to stop before exhausting all his/her spins. Championship players stayed on the show until they were defeated or exceeded the CBS winnings limit of $25,000 (all winnings over $25,000 were kept). In later shows starting in November 1984, champs retired after appearing five days or exceeding the new winnings limit of $50,000 (whichever came first). Home Player Spin On three months during the series (20 shows on the first two months & 25 on the third), home viewers got a chance to get in on the fun by playing along with the in-studio contestants. In the weeks prior to the home player month, viewers sent in postcards to the show in hopes to win big bucks or prizes for themselves. On the months the home player shows took place, during round two, all three contestants playing that day drew postcards from the home viewers who sent them in. One of the spins in that round will become the home player spin, the numbered spin was shown to the home viewers only. When that spin occurred, the player playing that spin read the name of the card he/she drew and whoever it was, that contestant would be spinning for that viewer. Whatever the contestant in control hit on the board was what the home player won; if the contestant hit a Whammy, that player will lose all his/her money as usual (and also be eliminated from the game upon hitting his/her 4th Whammy), but the home viewer still received $500 courtesy of the Whammy and cash amounts plus one spin awarded the home player money only, while the contestant got the money and the spin as usual. At the end of the show, the two contestants read off the names of the home players who didn't get to play the lucky spin that day and, as a consolation prize, those home viewers received Whammy T-shirts. Only once, somebody hit $5,000 + One Spin on a home player spin. It was won by Mrs. Jessie Greene of East Cleveland, Ohio, and that was on the last home player month.The Only $5,000 win on a Home Player Spin $5000 Home Player Spin 1.jpg|Here's Contestant Debi reading Mrs. Jessie's name... $5000 Home Player Spin 2.jpg|...and hitting $5,000 + One Spin for her. $5000+One Spin.jpg|Here is a sweet close-up for Mrs. Jessie Greene, $5,000 richer! $5000 Home Player Spin 3.jpg|“Settle down, Jessie!” Peter tries to calm the very happy home player. Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin At the end of the very last home viewer show on the very last home viewer month, a "Giant Home Viewer Sweepstakes Spin" was held. On that spin, the board was filled with nothing but hundreds of thousands of dollars in cash (none of which offered additional spins; however, some directional spaces & Big Bucks remained in play). Before the spin, the cards drawn from that day's show were mixed in with the other cards drawn from all the other shows inside a fishbowl. The winner of that day's game drew a postcard from the bowl and gave it to Peter, who then revealed the name drawn. Then the "Giant Home Viewer Sweepstakes Spin" occurred and whatever the day's champion landed on will be multiplied by the number of spins earned in that day's round two question round. Since $5,000 was still the highest amount, and the maximum number of spins possible was still 20, the largest anybody can win was $100,000. On this "Giant Home Viewer Sweepstakes Spin", the day's winner was Jon Isean (sp?) with $10,304, out of a possible 20 the number of spins earned in round two was 18 spins, and the lucky home viewer (which was one of the home viewers mentioned on that day's show) was Ed Kolzak of Portage, IN, who won (courtesy of Jon hitting $2,000) $36,000 plus the Whammy T-shirt since he wasn't the player who got the lucky spin that day. Plus, this was the only time that balloons & streamers dropped from the ceiling in an event like this.The Giant Home Viewer Sweepstakes Spin Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 01.jpg|Why is the board filled with nothing but cash? Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 02.jpg|Because it's time for the Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin! Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 03.jpg|Peter mixing up the postcards. "Oh! It's turning into butter. (chuckle)" Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 04.jpg|Today's champion Jon drawing a postcard. Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 05.jpg|This card belonged to Ed Kolzak of Portage, IN. Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 06.jpg|Jon is spinning for Ed. Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 07.jpg|Stop at $2000! Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 08.jpg|$2000 close up Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 09.jpg|$2000 times the number of spins earned in round 2 which was 18 spins equals $36,000! Congratulations Ed! And since you didn't get the final Home Player Spin of the contest, we'll also send you something else: A Whammy T-shirt, so you can wear that with pride, too! Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 10.jpg|Ed has won a whole lot of money, so let's party! Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 11.jpg|Why is Peter taking his coat off? Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 12.jpg|What is he doing? Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 13.jpg|Ah! That's why and what's he doing! We'd be doing that if events like this occurred. Tournaments Press Your Luck held two week-long tournaments during its run. The first tournament was held in the spring of 1985 and it consisted of five self-contained games played by fifteen college students. A second tournament was held in the late summer of 1985 with similar rules, though the contestants were high school students. Trivia *This show replaced the short-lived Goodson-produced Child's Play (not to be confused with the classic Horror movie franchise or the charitable organization of the same name) hosted by Bill Cullen in the same year. *Before PYL, Star Words, another Goodson-produced game show hosted by Nipsey Russell, was originally a candidate to replace Child's Play, but it lost. *Michael Larson is the highest winner on the show. After watching the show so many times, he noticed that the lights bounced in a predictable pattern. This strategy allowed him to amass $110,237 over the course of two episodes. Producers & other staff members noticed what he was doing, so sometime after his episode (split into two) was taped, extra patterns were added to prevent this from happening again. At first, CBS believed that Larson was cheating, and refused to pay him his earnings on the show, but relented after they discovered that he wasn't cheating. Larson eventually squandered the money on bad investments and a telephone scam. His final TV appearance was a 1994 interview on Good Morning America which was covering the release of the movie Quiz Show and game show scandals. He died of throat cancer on February 16, 1999. *Other than the "Sylvester" episode, there were only a few episodes that encountered errors and technical difficulties causing a certain contestant to return on a future episode. However, those returning players will be playing as new players even though some had already won money the last time they appeared, and will not count along their previous winnings (Maggie Brown was one of them). * All 'returning players' on the show may have been cheated when stopping the board on either the last spin or the second or so on to last spin as they end up hitting a Whammy, making it complicated to win the game. *The bell from The Price is Right sounded every time spins were added to contestants' totals. Said bell was commonplace on many CBS game shows of the 1970s and '80s. In the earliest episodes, the bell from The New $25,000 Pyramid sounded when a contestant passed his/her spins to an opponent. The clanging bells and whooping horns (also from The Price Is Right) were used amongst a multitude of sounds for the Home Player Spin. It can be inferred that these sounds may be property of CBS Television City. *On two shows, three contestants were tied at zero causing all of them to return to play the next day. On the show's 200th episode, the same situation would have happened had a contestant (Vicky) hit a Whammy on her final spin. However, Vicky would win the game with $12,500. *Sylvester the Cat (voiced by the late Mel Blanc) called Peter on one show to inform him that "Sufferin' Succotash!" is his catchphrase (as well as explaining the origins for the phrase) and that Daffy Duck often steals his lines for more popularity. Sylvester also mentions that the rest of the Looney Tunes characters and their human co-workers are watching the show, and that even his wife Estelle (really the name of Mel Blanc's wife) knows that "Sufferin' Succotash!" is Sylvester's catchphrase. This all came about because the three contestants playing that day (supposedly) missed a question about that, and Sylvester called the show to clear that up; Sylvester even allowed Porky Pig (also voiced by Blanc) to come to the phone and say goodbye with his usual stuttering manner. Speedy Gonzales and a few other characters said hello and goodbye as well. As a result, Peter promised to call Warner Brothers' office the next time they will have a Looney Tunes-related question, and all three contestants (Pam, Sam, and Jerry) came back on future shows.The Sylvester Phone Call Unfortunately, no Looney Tunes characters were contestants themselves and that when all those three contestants appeared on their future shows, none of them won. In the Gameshow Marathon episode, Bugs Bunny is revealed to be the greatest cartoon character of all time. *Whammy poems sometimes appeared as Peter cut to a commercial. The poem would appear on the screen, as would the name of the home viewer, along with his/her hometown (and if the home viewer was a child, his/her age was included, too). More often than not, the poems would appear after the first Big Board round ended. It would gradually fade from the screen as the camera zoomed in on the Press Your Luck logo. Peter would also read poems at the end of the episode; however, he sometimes let a contestant read one. Peter would then close the show and say, "Thanks for pressing your luck. Bye-bye." PYL_Whammy_Poem.PNG Whammy_Poem.jpg|This Whammy poem was sent in by a loyal PYL fan from Indiana. Pict0188.jpg|This Whammy poem was sent in by Mrs. Donna Wade from Waco, TX *Press Your Luck was the 2nd game show (and 3rd pilot) where Peter Tomarken and Rod Roddy appeared together. Hit Man was the first. *There have been at least three contestants who earned no spins for a single round. Those occurred on February 28, 1984, in May 1985 (clarification needed) and in October 1985. *The show taped anywhere from 10 to 12 episodes every other weekend, save for vacation time (5 for Saturday and 5 for Sunday, 5 for Saturday and 6 for Sunday, or 6 for Saturday and 6 for Sunday). This would often result in cosmetic changes being made during certain weeks of shows (i.e. Pick-A-Corner debuted on a Tuesday, board sounds #2 and #3 each debuted on a Wednesday, Add-A-One debuted on a Thursday, and the 10 position in both board rounds was updated on a Friday). The reason for this otherwise odd production schedule was because The Carruthers Company was very efficient when it came to taping shows, and taping 6 episodes on Sunday helped save a lot of money. Gameplay (Whammy!) This version originally aired on Game Show Network (shortened to GSN later on) from April 15, 2002 until December 5, 2003 hosted by Todd Newton and announced by Gary Kroeger. This version was later shortened to Whammy! in 2003. The game was played exactly the same as the original Press Your Luck but with an altered format. Differences to this show and the original There were other differences to this version and the original, too. *'The Big Board' - While the board still had 18 squares, they were arranged differently inside a giant oval. The original board had slides, but this board had the slides replaced with monitors. (There was an extra monitor in the center in the pilot, but it was replaced by a picture of the Whammy.) For it was run by a 200 MHz computer, it carried digitized graphics and made the board super random so that no one would ever memorize the board patterns again. Plus, light bulbs were replaced by neon lights: the safe squares were lit up in blue, while the Whammy squares were lit up in red. In the final round, instead of changing altogether, a few squares changed in groups. whammyboard2.jpg *'The Whammies' - The Whammy had a whole new look, for he had toes, a deeper voice, a hairy face, no cape, eye mask is green instead of yellow, and a "W" on his chest replacing a "$" (dollar sign). The new Whammy was animated in 3-D by WIT Animation. The Whammy indicators in the pilot were in circled lights, but in the series they appeared as statuettes. Even with the changes he still can take away the contestant's money when hit, and if a contestant hits four Whammies, he/she is still knocked out of the game. npyl.jpg Whammy Skirt.jpg|Whammy wears a skirt in Rainelle John and Michael Episode. *'Contestant Scoreboards' - The contestant scoreboards were now monitors (replacing green eggcrate displays). When hitting a Whammy, the contestant's current score would either fade away or fall down. In season two upon hitting a fourth Whammy, the contestant's scoreboard displayed the Whammy. wpilot2.jpg|From the pilot episode. maxresdefault (1).jpg|"Is everybody ready to press their luck?" This is from season 1. whammy_patriciajohnbrett.jpg|From season 2. *'Big Bank' - In season 2, all money & prizes stolen by the Whammy were placed into his own Big Bank which started off every day at $3,000, and got as high as $50,984. To win the Big Bank, a contestant must hit the Big Bank square on the board, and answer one special open-ended question correctly. This is all classified as "Whammying the Whammy". bigbank2.jpg|A close up look at the Big Bank square. Round 1 In the first round all three players were given $1,000 to start ($0 in the first two taped shows). Each player in turn spun the board. As before, contestants stopped the board by hitting their buzzer and yelling "STOP!" Whatever they landed on, it was added to their score. After each go round (all three players or less have taken their turns), more Whammies were added to the board increasing the danger of losing the money. If at any time a contestant hit a Whammy, that contestant was out of the round; to prevent this from happening, before each spin players were given the option to freeze on their current scores. All the squares' font, small and big, were in Impact. Also in this round, there was a square marked "Pick A Prize" which when hit would give the player in control a choice of any prize currently showing on the board. In the pilot each contestant earned three spins to start with, and could pass them or play them, much like in the final round. There was also a square that would give a player half a chance to win a car or another big prize. In the pilot, the car was a Chevrolet Camaro from GM; to get a chance at the Camaro, a play must hit the letter "G" in round 1, then the letter "M" in round 3. In the first season, the car was a GEM Car; to get a chance at the GEM, a play must hit the GEM (or Spin Again) square in round 1, then the CAR or Spin Again square in round 3. And in season 2 the car was a Suzuki Aerio SX; to get a chance at that car, a player must hit both halves of the car key (the top half in round 1, and the bottom half in round 3). On a special Halloween episode in the first season, a trip to Transylvania was offered; to get a chance at the trip, a play must hit the Trick or Spin Again square in round 1, then the Treat or Spin Again square in round 3. On the April Fool's show, there was another space called a "Newton" which had a picture of Todd making a weird face and an "uh-oh!" sound when hit. Upon hitting it, the player is told they won something really great and unusual like a million dollars, and a private jet. After a few seconds, "April Fools!" was heard reminding them it was a joke and the player got to spin again. The player with the most money at the end of the round earned the advantage of playing last in the final round. Round 2 (Question Round) The Question Round was exactly the same as the original except that host Newton asked five questions instead of four (just like in the Press Your Luck pilot). On each question the first player to buzz-in had a chance to answer. The answer he/she gave became the first of three choices for his/her two opponents to answer from. A correct buzz-in answer was worth three spins while a correct multiple choice answer was worth one spin. In the event a contestant who buzzed in first ran out of time, that contestant had to sit out the rest of the question while the other two players played the multiple choice part of the question. But in the event that no contestant buzzed in when time ran out, all three contestants played the multiple choice part of the question. 25 spins were available in each question round, but the highest one contestant can earn was 15 spins. In the pilot, host Tomarken/Newton asked four questions instead of five (just like the original series) meaning that 20 spins were up for grabs with the maximum total for a single player being 12 spins. Also the player to earn the 12 spins by answering all four buzz-in parts also earned a Whammy Guard protecting him/her from hitting another Whammy. The Larson rematch (see photo below) was played like the original series, with just 4 questions instead of 5. Note: If all three players ended the first round in a tie, the player with the most number of spins went last in the final round. Whammy!_2002_pilot_10.jpg|The question round from the Pilot episode. Notice that the words are in lower-case letters. This was the third question, which was "Beyonce Knowles, Kelly Rowland, and Michelle Williams make up the hot female R&B trio known as what?" PYL 04.PNG|The Question Round in Season 1. The capital letters for the choice of answers return for the whole series. Whammy.PNG|The Question Round in Season 2; shown here from the Larson rematch. This was the fourth and final question, which was "In 1984, what rap group's self-titled album became the first rap album to be certified Gold?" Round 3 (Final Round) In the final round, the players used their spins earned in the question round to play the board. The player to start was the player with the least money or the player with the fewest spins (in case of a tie); in the event of a tie for spins, money & correct buzz-in answers, the player at far left went first. Players can take as many of their spins as they wished, but if they feared that they were going to hit the dreaded Whammy, they can pass their spins to the player out in front or the player in second if they're out in front. As before, players with passed spins had to take those spins until they ran out of them or hit a Whammy (at which point the remaining passed spins became earned spins), and each time the passed contestant hit money plus a spin, the spin just played was transferred to the earned column. As Todd would put it, as if the Whammies were not enough, the big board also featured a new element to the show, the "Double Whammies". When a Double Whammy was hit, not only would that player lose all his/her money to the Whammy but stuff would drop on the player's head according to the Whammy cartoon presented. On Whammy cartoons involving water, that player would be sprayed with water from the player's podium. At one time, there was one cartoon which caused a live Whammy to come out and dump confetti on the player's head. (This same Whammy appeared in promos for the show, as well as in that same episode when a contestant won with $0 her to come back in a future show while her two opponents whammied out. He also made appearances on three episodes of the second season of Whammy! and Russian Roulette.) Also in this round one square would give players a choice of taking the money or spin again without having to use one of their earned spins. In the first season it was $1,000, but in the second season it was reduced to $555 making it easier to take another spin. Should any player be halfway to winning the car, the square needed to make the chance at the car complete was also placed on the board. The player with the most money at the end of this round won the game and kept all of his/her winnings. There were no returning champions in this version but with this one exception: players who won the game with $0 get to come back and play a future game. Bigboardnewp.JPG|The new Big Board from the pilot. Jeez, it looks like somebody ordered a board scramble. Bigboardnew1.jpg|The new Big Board from Season 1. 6 squares on top and 4 squares on the bottom with 4 little squares combined into one big square for the left and right. Bigboardnew2.jpg|The new Big Board from Season 2. Same 4 little squares combined into big squares for the left and right. The only difference is that they are 5 squares on the top and bottom instead of 6 & 4, so the board now looks more even. Todd Is Impressed.jpg|Todd Newton was shocked (and impressed) when he witnessed a contestant hit a prize that she called for. “WOW!” he exclaimed. 2002 Pilot Screencaps Tomarken Whammy!_2002_pilot.jpg|The big Whammy daddy is back! However, this is his only time unfortunately since it's one of the two Whammy! pilots. Whammy!_2002_pilot_1.jpg Whammy!_2002_pilot_2.jpg|So this is where all the Whammies were animated! No wonder the audience was so entertained by the Whammy. Whammy!_2002_pilot_13.jpg Whammy!_2002_pilot_3.jpg Whammy!_2002_pilot_5.JPG Whammy!_2002_pilot_6.jpg Whammy!_2002_pilot_7.jpg Whammy!_2002_pilot_8.jpg|"Think of it as insurance in these troubled times." Whammy!_2002_pilot_11.jpg Whammy!_2003_pilot_11.jpg Whammy!_pilot_2002_6.jpg Whammy!_2002_pilot_12.jpg Newton wpilot1.jpg wpilot3.jpg wpilot4.jpg wpilot5.jpg wpilot8.jpg wpilot9.jpg wpilot6.jpg wpilot7.jpg npilot2.jpg Nslate.jpg Additional Note: *Parts of the set was recycled from the short-lived 2001-02 syndicated version of Card Sharks hosted by Pat Bullard along with Tami Anderson as the dealer. Gameplay (Gameshow Marathon 2006 Version) On June 8, 2006, Press Your Luck was the fourth of seven classic game shows featured in CBS' month-long Gameshow Marathon series hosted by Ricki Lake and announced by Rich Fields as it was one of the "semi-final rounds" in the tournament. The three celebrity contestants were: Leslie Neilsen, Kathy Najimy and Tim Meadows. Played exactly the same as the CBS run, but with much higher money values, a computerized version of the original Big Board and a different host. (Unfortunately, Peter Tomarken died in a plane crash by that point; the episode was dedicated in his memory.) Rich Fields took over for Rod Roddy as announcer. The highest amount on the board was now $10,000 + One Spin, while the highest prize (not won) was a Chevy HHR worth $16,890. PYL_G$M_Leslie_Neilsen.jpg PYL_G$M_Kathy_Najimy.jpg PYL_G$M_Tim_Meadows.jpg Leslie_Nielsen_PYL_G$M.jpg Kathy_Najimy_PYL_G$M.jpg Tim_Meadows_G$M_PYL.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Question_Round.jpg Marathon5.jpg|This is the first Question Round in progress from Gameshow Marathon. And this is the first question, which is "According to Webster's Dictionary, what part of the body are you having reshaped if you've gone in for rhinoplasty?" PYL.PNG|This is the second question, which is "What type of fruit is also the name of Gwyneth Paltrow and Chris Martin's first baby?" PYL 03.PNG|Here's another question asked. In fact, it is the third question, which is "According to Irish legend, what are tourists asked to do to the Blarney Stone for good luck?" PYL_04.jpg|And here is the fourth and final question in Round 1, which is "According to TV Guide, who is the greatest cartoon character of all time?" PYL_05.jpg|Here we go with the second Question Round. And here is Question #1, which is "According to the World Almanac, what is the traditional gift for a 25th wedding anniversary?" PYL_06.jpg|Here is Question #2, which is "Which Brady Bunch character had her nose broken when she was hit by a football?" PYL_07.jpg|Here is Question #3, which is "Who is the only guy to be named People's Sexiest Man Alive twice?" PYL_08.jpg|And here is Question #4, the final question, which is "According to CNN, the most common phobia is arachnophobia; the fear of what 8-legged creatures?" Celebrity_PYL_3D_Shot.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Side_Board.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Background.jpg Leslie_Hits_a_Whammy.jpg Bigboardgsm.jpg|Here's Kathy Najimy taking a spin. Tim_Takes_a_Spin.jpg Leslie's_4th_Whammy.jpg|But poor Leslie Nielsen whammies out early! Leslie_Gets_Whammied_Out.jpg|And that fourth Whammy proves that he's out of the game. Tim_Meadows_Help_Foward.jpg Tim_Meadows_Help_Back.jpg PYL_G$M_Audience_Advice.jpg Tim_Gets_a_Kiss_From_Kathy.jpg Kathy_vs._Tim.jpg Kathy's_Excitied_Win.jpg Kathy_Hugs_Tim.jpg Marathon33.jpg|And here was the play-at-home question for viewers. For those who need their memories refreshed, the photo to the question's left is from the epic spin battle between Cathy and Lori in August 1984. ADDITIONAL NOTES: *Najimy won in this episode. *During the introduction of the show, announcer Rich Fields mistakenly said that the show originally premiered in 1981 when it actually premiered in 1983. Cancellation Press Your Luck’s ratings were pretty solid for its first two years on CBS. However, by the summer of 1985, CBS was faced with a financial crunch and stated that it didn't have enough money it wanted to renew its lead-out show, The Price is Right. As a result, CBS canceled Body Language in late 1985 and opted to move Press to the 4:00 p.m. ET slot beginning on January 6, 1986, in order to give the slot to a Mark Goodson-produced show, a revival of Card Sharks with Bob Eubanks serving as host. The move to 4:00 p.m. ET resulted in affiliates dropping the show as 1986 dragged on (some other affiliates changed the show's timeslot to noon on a one-day delay, and other independent stations picked up the show as well). The number of affiliates that cleared the show was so low, and in August 1986, CBS announced the show's cancellation after an attempt to continue to produce the series for first-run syndication fell through. Some speculated that the show's financial crunch may have been due to the show giving away too much money throughout its three-year run, and some also believe that excess spaces that awarded money plus a spin may have been to blame for the financial problems that Press, along with the 2002 reboot Whammy! had, may have contributed to their cancellations. The final episode of Press aired on CBS on September 26, 1986, and the series went out a normal episode, with no mention of the finale, which could imply that the producers didn't know the end was coming at the time. In early 1987, 130 episodes of the show were packaged by syndicator Republic Pictures for off-network syndication to a handful of local stations. It is unknown what resulted in the demise of the 2002 revival, Whammy! The All New Press Your Luck, though some speculated that the cancellation may have been due to the original network's transition from Game Show Network to its current branding, GSN, and shifting focus from traditional game shows to reality programming. Rating Music Pilot - KPM Music Long Main - "Flash (a)" by Keith Mansfield Short Main - "Flash (b)" by Keith Mansfield 1983 - Robert Israel & Lee Ringuette 2002 - Alan Ett & Scott Liggett 2006 - Score Productions September2003.jpg Press Your Luck Introduction Theme Song Press Your Luck Closing Theme Song Whammy! Theme Song Whammy! The All New Press Your Luck Closing Theme Song The pitches in the original Big Board sound are D, E, G, B♭, D, A♭, F, C, E♭, D, B, A, C♯, E, F♯, A. They changed in Whammy!. Inventor Game created by Jan McCormack Show developed by Bill Carruthers Studio CBS Television City, Hollywood, California (PYL) Tribune Studios, Hollywood, California (Whammy!) Spin-Offs Second Chance - The predecessor to Press Your Luck that aired on ABC in 1977. Whammy! The All New Press Your Luck (shortened to Whammy! in 2003) - a short-lived 21st century version of Press Your Luck that aired on GSN from 2002 to 2003. Big Bucks: The Press Your Luck Scandal - a two-hour Michael Larson documentary special that aired on GSN in 2003. Gameshow Marathon - Press Your Luck was the fourth show of this series, the closest ever to a revival of the original version in 2006. TV Land's Myths and Legends: Michael Larson - an episode of the series about Michael Larson (similar to BBTPYLS in 2003) that aired on TV Land in 2007. International Versions This is a list of countries that had their own version of PYL: Australia Chile (Concurso De Cola Cao - segment on Sabado Gigante) Germany (Gluck Am Drucker/Druck Dein Gluck) Philippines (Whammy! Push Your Luck) Taiwan (The Slugger Attack) Turkey (Sansini Dene) United Kingdom Merchandise Main Article: Press Your Luck/Merchandise Galleries To see pictures of the show's logos over the years, click here. To see pictures of the many sets over the years, click here. To see pictures of the spaces from Press Your Luck, click here. To see pictures of the spaces from Whammy!, click here. To see more pictures from over the years, click here. To see videos of clips & full episodes of both shows, click here. Additional Pages Press Your Luck/Episode Guide Press Your Luck/Logos Press Your Luck/Merchandise Press Your Luck/Notable Contestants Press Your Luck/Prize Rotations Press Your Luck/Quotes & Catchphrases Press Your Luck/Sets Press Your Luck/Spaces Whammy!/Spaces References Links Press Your Luck Homepage PressYourLuck.tv press-your-luck.com Press Your Luck Madness Rules for Press Your Luck @ Game Show Temple Xanfan's Old Press Your Luck Page Xanfan's New Press Your Luck Page Xanfan's Whammy Page Got Whammy? Download the Whammy! Game Control Josh Rebich's Press Your Luck Rule Sheet Josh Rebich's Whammy! Rule Sheet Rules for Press Your Luck and Whammy! at Loogslair.net Blog about the original PYL Flash game of Whammy! Official Pearson website for Press Your Luck via Internet Archive YouTube Video April Fool's episode of Whammy! with Graham Elwood as host Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Gambling Category:CBS shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Game Show Network shows Category:CBS Television Studios Category:Revivals Category:Spinoffs Category:Long-Running Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1983 premieres Category:1986 endings Category:2002 premieres Category:2003 endings